Ryoma Nagare (Armageddon)
Ryoma Nagare (流竜馬 Nagare Ryōma) is one of the main characters in the 1998 OVA series Getter Robo Armageddon. Once revered as a skilled veteran of the Moon Wars alongside his fellow members of the Getter Team, a series of unfortunate and tragic accidents causes him to be framed for the murder of Dr. Saotome. After a resurrected Saotome threatens to destroy the world with the Invaders and the monstrosity known as Shin Dragon; Ryoma is unleashed from prison, ironically tasked to commit the very same murder he was framed for. Filled with confusion and contempt for his former allies, his discovery of Shin Getter Robo and desire to carry out revenge leads him to discover the truth of the tragic incidents of the past, as well as the truth behind the Getter itself. Personality Ryoma has a righteous heart believing in justice, yet maintains a fierce and aggressive disposition, seen best as he enthusiastically shouts his way into combat, which serves to level Ryoma closer to an ambiguous anti-hero than a noble one. Unfortunately, this tendency of letting his emotions get the better of him occasionally blinds Ryoma from seeing the greater goal; this also serves to contrast him with the methodical and stoic Hayato. Indeed, immediately following his release from prison, Ryoma could think only of seeking revenge against Dr. Saotome and Hayato for deceiving and betraying him. This blinds him to such a great degree that he almost immediately holds Hayato at gun point following their strained reunion, and would've shot him in cold blood if not for the awakening of Saotome's experiments Gore and Burai. Seemingly greater than his thirst for vengeance is his hate for the Invaders. After these alien parasites caused so much chaos that consumed his friends and allies, Ryoma was determined to exterminate every last one of them. His murder of the Arctic Invader and relentless attempts at assault towards the Invaders in New York perfectly illustrate the level of contempt for them; not even the wailing humans trapped within the Arctic Invader stop his brutal slaughter of them, and only the yelling of Go snaps him out of the latter. Yet even when the situation gets tense, Ryoma can be counted on to do the right thing and stand with his allies, and his discovery of the truth surrounding Saotome rekindles his bonds with the Getter Team, solidifying him once more as an important ally. Relationships Hayato Jin Once close allies and battle hardened friends, the murder of Dr. Saotome shatters their relationship. Ryoma wanted to kill Hayato for being wrongly put in jail. Even after Hayato explained to Ryoma the plan that Dr. Saotome had Hayato participate in and the reasoning behind it, Ryoma was still distrustful of Hayato. When Ryoma returns 13 years later, his resentment of Hayato seems to have faded away and even accepts Hayato's first refusal to pilot Shin Getter Robo sensing that Hayato had a plan he couldn't tell him. Abilities Ryoma is a highly skilled pilot and fighter able to fight against multiple enemies with relative ease, even with serious injuries. He is also a highly valuable strategist able to find the weaknesses of an entire group of enemies. His skills in engineering are also great shown when he modified the original wrecked Getter Robo into the Black Getter as well as use its power source as a last ditch weapon. Ryoma has been shown to pilot almost any and all Getter Machines showing a diverse skill set in the different systems and mechanics. History After failing to stop a nuclear attack on Shin Dragon, he vanishes from Earth. He reappears 13 years later in an abandoned base located on the Moon. He rejoins the fight against the Invaders piloting a customized Getter, the Black Getter. During a battle with Shin Dragon, Ryoma shields Shin Getter Robo with his Black Getter which causes it to be seriously damaged. Both Shin Getter and Black Getter are then forced to return to the Tower for some repairs. Hayato and Dr. Shikishima proceed to ram the Tower into the Shin Dragon. Doing so kills Professor Shikishima before he reveals the connection between Go and Shin Dragon. Hayato manages to survive and Shin Getter is once again piloted by the original team. The Shin Dragon managed to survive the ramming and Saotome, Stinger, and Cohen decide to personally sortie in a Mechabeast Dragon to deal with the Shin Getter once and for all. After dealing damage to the Mechabeast Dragon, it just heals itself as Saotome says that it can't be defeated as long as it's connected to the Shin Dragon. The Getter team are then trapped in a dimension where they are haunted by the spirits of Musashi and Michiru. Their real spirits soon appear due to Go and break the illusion that the Getter team are trapped in. After knowing the truth behind Michiru's death, Hayato and Ryoma are back to normal and Benkei is encouraged by Musashi to continue to look after Genki/Kei and take the fight to outer space after beating Saotome. After the Invaders are defeated in outer space, a strange anomaly appears and starts swallowing Pluto. Remembering that Shin Dragon is made of Getter Dragons, the teams connect Shin Getter and Shin Dragon to try to close the time-space rift with Getter Dragon's strongest technique, the Shine Spark. On the other side of the rift they see the future of Getter. The original Getter Team is welcomed by a projection of Ryoma, conjured by the Getter Emperor. Ryoma, Hayato, and Benkei decide to stay in this time to fight for the future. Shin Dragon gets back to the past destroyed, but Kei, Go and Gai survive. Gallery ryoma_scowl.jpg Nagare_ryouma_change_0001.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω Video Gallery File:Super_Robot_Taisen_D_-_Black_Getter_Appearance_and_Attacks|Black Getter in Super Robot Wars D File:Super_Robot_Taisen_Z2_Saisei-hen_Black_Getter_All_Attacks|Black Getter in Super Robot Wars Z2 File:Super_Robot_Wars_Z3_Jigoku-Hen_-_Black_Getter_All_Attacks|Super Robot Wars Z3: Jigoku-Hen File:Super_Robot_Taisen_D_-_Shin_Getter_All_Attacks|Shin Getter in Super Robot Wars D File:SRW_Z2_Hakai-hen_-_Shin_Getter_Robo_3_2_1_All_Attacks|Shin Getter in Super Robot Wars Z2: Hakai-Hen File:Super_Robot_Wars_Z2_Saisei_Hen_-_Shin_Getter_Robo_(Getter_Team)|Shin Getter in Super Robot Wars Z2: Saisei-Hen File:Super_Robot_Taisen_Z2_Saisei-hen_Shin_Dragon_All_Attacks|Shin Dragon and Shin Getter Combinations in Super Robot Wars Z2 File:Super_Robot_Taisen_Z3_Tengoku-hen_Shin_Getter_1_All_Attacks|Shin Getter-1 in Super Robot Wars Z3: Tengoku-hen File:スーパーロボット大戦T_真ゲッタードラゴン_全武装_Super_Robot_Taisen_T_Shin_Getter_Dragon|Shin Getter Dragon in Super Robot Wars T Trivia *Ryoma's appearance and behavior is based on Shinichi Kuruma, the protagonist from Maju Sensen. *Ryoma almost never refers to Dr. Saotome by his given name, and consistently refers to him as either "jiji" or "Saotome-jiji". Jiji (ジジ) is a rude and derogatory term for the elderly which roughly translates as "old man", and its consistent use perfectly reflects Ryoma's blunt and hotblooded nature. Category:Armageddon Characters Category:Main Character Category:Pilots Category:Getter Pilots